mundonintendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Estudios de desarrollo software en Nintendo
Estudios de desarrollo de software En Nintendo Esta es una lista con todas las desarrolladoras que tienen relación con Nintendo, ya sean propias o terceras. Nintendo es una de juego más grande del mundo en desarrollo las empresas de vídeo, habiendo creado múltiples franquicias de éxito. Debido a su historia ilustre, el desarrollador utiliza un sistema metódico de desarrollo de software y hardware que se debe principalmente centralizada dentro de sus oficinas en Tokio y Kioto, en cooperación con Redmond y Seattle. La compañía también es propietaria de varias filiales y afiliadas en todo el mundo fondos de los asociados que contribuyen tecnología y software para la marca Nintendo. 'Los Equipos de Investigación y Desarrollo' Las operaciones de investigación y desarrollo interno de Nintendo se dividen en cuatro divisiones principales: el entretenimiento de Análisis y Desarrollo de Nintendo (o EAD), la principal división de desarrollo de software de Nintendo, que se centra en interno sólo el desarrollo de videojuegos, y la planificación y desarrollo de software de Nintendo (o SPD), que foco principal está a cargo de segundo y tercero de licencias y las actividades de desarrollo, la Nintendo integrado de Investigación y Desarrollo (o IRD), el principal de la división de desarrollo de hardware de Nintendo, que se centra en el hogar y el desarrollo de videojuegos de la consola portátil, y el Nintendo Network Negocios y desarrollo (o NBD), que se centra en el desarrollo de otros equipos y periféricos de menor importancia, así como el desarrollo de servicios de red de Nintendo. Espiritual Sucessor en Filiales de desarrollo de software *Operation International of Studio American Inc Filiales de desarrollo de software 'Estudios de First-party' *EAD Comprehensive Group – Steel Diver, Star Fox 64 3D, Super Mario 64 DS. *EAD Group 1 – Mario Kart series, Nintendogs, Luigi's Mansion, *EAD Group 2 – Animal Crossing series, PilotWings Resort, Wii Sports Resort. *EAD Group 3 – The Legend of Zelda (Séries) *EAD Group 4 – Pikmin series, Big Brain Academy, New Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros Wii. *EAD Group 5 – Wii Fit, Wii Fit Plus *''EAD Group 6 - Futuro Nintendo de Nuevo en el Desarrollo.'' *' - Futuro Nintendo de Nuevo en el Desarrollo. *EAD Tokyo – Donkey Kong Jungle Beat, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Galaxy *Nintendo Research & Development 1 - ''Kid Icarus'' *Nintendo SPD – WarioWare series, Friend Collection, Metroid: Other M Con Team Ninja y Fossil Fighters (Nintendo en Primera Aparición del Juego) *Nintendo NSD – Personal Trainer: Walking, *Nintendo BTD - Siguiente Tiempo tú es Trabajo y Futuro Nintendo de Nuevo en el Desarrollo. *Nintendo SDD – Brain Age, Brain Age 2, Brain Age Express, Jam with the Band Subsidiarias Investigación y Desarrollo Aunque la mayor parte de la investigación y desarrollo que se está haciendo en Japón, hay algunas instalaciones de I + D en los Estados Unidos y Europa, que se centran en el desarrollo de tecnologías de software y hardware utilizados en los productos de Nintendo. Aunque todos son filiales de Nintendo (y por tanto primer partido), que se conocen como recursos externos cuando está implicado en los procesos de desarrollo conjunto con los desarrolladores internos de Nintendo por el personal japonesa que participan a menudo. Esto se puede ver en una variedad de "Iwata pregunta ..." entrevistas. Filiales de desarrollo de software *Nd Cube – F-Zero: Maximum Velocity, Wii Party Investigación y Desarrollo Exterior Aunque la mayor parte de la investigación y el desarrollo que se está haciendo en Japón, hay algunas instalaciones de I + D en los América y Europa, que se centran en el desarrollo de tecnologías de software y hardware utilizados en los productos de Nintendo. Aunque todos son filiales de Nintendo (y por lo tanto "primera parte"), que se refieren a menudo como recursos externos cuando la participación en los procesos de desarrollo conjunto con los desarrolladores de 'internos' de Nintendo por los japoneses involucrados. Esto se puede ver en una variedad de "Iwata pregunta ..." entrevistas. *Nintendo NST - ''Metroid Prime Hunters'', Mario vs Donkey Kong, 1080° Avalanche, Crosswords DS *Nintendo NTD - En Año Rumor Confirmado!! En América Sucesor de Nuevo en el Desarrollo. *EAD America - Futuro Nintendo de Nuevo en el Desarrollo. 'Nintendo Software Socios de Desarrollo Estudios de Second-party' Desde 1980, Nintendo ha creado un amplio grupo de socios de segunda parte, a través de acuerdos de publicación o la colaboración. *Game Freak - Pokémon (Séries) *Genius Sonority – Pokemon Colosseum, Pokemon Battle Revolution *Monster Games – Excitebike séries *Next Level Games - ''Super Mario Strikers'', ''Mario Strikers Charged'', Punch Out!! séries *Namco Bandai Games - Mario Baseball seriés, Mario Kart Arcade GP seriés y Ssb4 (con Sora Ltd.) *Skip Ltd. – Chibi-Robo! séries, Art Style séries *n-Space - ''Geist'' *Kuju Entertainment– ''Battalion Wars'' (Séries) El ex afiliados *Brownie Brown (Predecesor de Año 2013) – A Kappa's Trail, Magical Starsign series *Silicon Knights – ''Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem'' :contrato de edición con Nintendo terminó en 2004. *Factor 5 :Próxima Años del Iniciar. *Left Field Productions – Kobe Bryant in NBA Courtside series :Compró juego de Nintendo en la empresa en 2002. *Marigul Management *Project Sora - ''Kid Icarus Uprising'' y Super Smash Bros. Brawl Cerrado en 2012. 25 de junio 2011 en Fracasado Juegos Sin duda, en la última semana usted ha oído hablar de Operation Rainfall (la Operación lluvia), la petición en línea dirigida a mostrar Nintendo of America que la audiencia de jugadores americanos es realmente interesados en los tres Wii Crónicas JRPG exclusivo de Xenoblade, The Last Story y la Torre de Pandora. Las precipitaciones en la Operación retrospectiva no afecta a los europeos como yo, ya que ambos Monado: Beginning of the World y The Last Story ya han sido confirmados para el lanzamiento aquí (Xenoblade el 2 de septiembre y The Last Story en algún momento a principios de 2012), pero yo he sido el siguiente las actividades de la Operación lluvia muy de cerca. Mal Reggie Tres desarrollo softwares - Monolith Soft,Mistwalker y Ganbarion 2 de Diciembre 2011 y 2013 Del completa la misión en Éxito Juegos Operation Rainfall - El 2 de diciembre de 2011, tras el éxito comercial de Xenoblade, Nintendo reveló a través de Facebook que Xenoblade Chronicles se había programado para el lanzamiento en América del Norte el 6 de abril de 2012, y se vende a través de su tienda online ya través de GameStop. The Last Story fue lanzado en Norteamérica el 14 de agosto de 2012. El 16 de enero de 2013, anunció que Xseed Torre de Pandora se publicaría en América del Norte en la primavera de 2013, completando la misión que la lluvia de operación establecidos para lograr: los 3 juegos acabarían por recibir comunicados de todo el mundo.